Shadow of the Guardians
by MysteryWaters
Summary: An evil spirit that has been a prisoner for a thousand years has broken free and intends to wreak havoc on the world. The only ones that stand in her way are the Guardians, and a spirit named Glow. But the evil spirit has a plan to send anti-Guardians in, beings who represent everything evil in the world. Can they be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

_It was a moonless night. Her favorite kind. And tonight would be the night she'd finally gathered enough power from the New Moons to break free. She concentrated, and the shackles on her wrists burst into a thousand shards. Yes, she was free. Her first task? Make sure that Glow wasn't getting out any time soon. She couldn't risk another thousand year's imprisonment. Her second task? Destroy those known as the Guardians._

Unsurprisingly, the first argument Jacquelyn had had with Jack Frost was regarding her name. It wasn't like it was her fault! Her _parents_ named her all those years ago. And there was no way she was changing her name now! She leaned against the stone archway.

"Stupid Frost. Not as if I _chose_ to be a Guardian." She'd only been selected a week ago, but hadn't actually known how much of a jerk Frost was until now. He'd pestered her about her name at first, but the icy-water wake up? Not cool. Before Jacquelyn knew him, she'd actually looked up to him. Now she didn't even know if they'd ever get along. Ah, well. Not like she could do anything about him... Except get him back. She brushed a strand of deep purple hair out of her face, brooding on the idea. Yes, that sounded perfect. A little peanut butter... A little whipped cream... Sandy's sleeping dust... She had it all planned out in a matter of minutes. Jacquelyn straightened up and ran into the night.

It was all setup within a few minutes. Cream and peanut butter art all over Frost's face was a bit childish, but so was she. Now she just had to sit back and wait...

"There you are, Jackie! We need- What are you doing?" North stepped into the room, then glanced at Jack, regarding him with curiosity.

Jacquelyn shrugged. "Getting payback. What did you need?"

"Your light. Something strange is going on..."

"Well, I hope you don't need Frost. He'll be out for a while."

"I can see we'll have more than one prankster in the house now..."

"What did you expect?" Jacquelyn twirled the spoon she'd spread the peanut butter with. "I am the Spirit of Tricks, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

_Glow was secure, all right. Safe and sound in her little dungeon. Now Shadow just had to free her minions, and help them take on their new forms. Ohh... This was going to be fun._

Jacquelyn summoned her light, an orange sphere with a jack-o-lantern face that glowed brightly. Along with casting an illuminating circle around her, it tended to keep away things with... Bad intentions.

And this place seemed like the kind of joint where bad-intentioned things would probably hang out.

"What's the weird thing you said was going on?" she asked North.

"Ah, the shadows were moving in odd way."

Jacquelyn raised an eyebrow. "Odd how?"

Next to her, Bunnymund shrugged. "I was there too. Bit hard to describe if you ask me. All I know is that shadows aren't supposed to move on their own."

"Well, regular shadows," Toothiana said. "But it sounds a lot like they might be different."

"Like Pitch's nightmares?" Jacquelyn asked. She'd heard about those nasty things.

Bunny shook his head. "No. Like... Liquid darkness, I guess is the best way to describe it."

"Liquid darkness... Weird."

They walked farther, looking around for clues, or information, or... something. Jacquelyn offhandedly wondered where Frost was. Sandy's dust didn't last this long, did it? And if he was awake, wouldn't he be pranking her back already?

_Shadow led her first accomplice through a wall. Her instincts had brought her here, to the form of a sleeping teenager. One of the guardians._

_"There's your base," she whispered, and the black creature shifted until it resembled the boy. Well, almost. There was a gray tint to his skin, his hair was black instead of white, and his eyes were black as well._

_"I think I'll call you Frostbite." The shadow of Jack Frost._


End file.
